The present invention relates to a display device and is applicable to, for example, a display device including a touch panel. In a liquid crystal display device incorporating an in-cell touch panel, a back-side transparent conductive film made of a transparent conductive film such as an ITO film and disposed on a second substrate (color filter substrate) is divided into belt-like patterns so as to define detection electrodes for touch panel, while a counter electrode formed in a first substrate (TFT substrate) is divided into belt-like patterns or into a plurality of blocks so as to be made to double as scanning electrodes. Thus, a touch panel substrate is dispensed with (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-152291 (Patent Literature 1)).
The prior art document related to the present disclosure includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-16944.